Somos Believix
Somos Believix (Hadas Believix en España, We Are Believix en Inglés y Siamo Believix en Italia) es una canción interpretada por Elizabeth Gillies como promoción para la 5ª Temporada. Se usó en la escena final de episodio El Lilo, de la 5ª Temporada. La canción fue interpretada por María José Estévez para el doblaje latinoamericano. Letra |-|Español Latino= Mira arriba el cielo, Somos las chicas Winx. Y vinimos a verte a ti. Si tú quieres creer, eso nos da poder. Lo lograremos si tienes fe. Oh-oh... hoy... Nuestro día es, Gritaremos “Hey hey“ Porque creíste, Somos la magia Somos Believix Somos Believix Es un sonido nuevo, Y el sol que llega en un trueno Con el poder de las hadas Tu vida va a cambiar, iremos a volar La luz del sol brillará... Oh-oh... hoy... Nuestro día es, Gritaremos “Hey hey“ Porque creíste, Somos la magia Somos Believix Somos Believix Porque creíste, si, Somos la magia Somos Believix |-|Español de España= Mira el cielo Ellas están arriba Volando con sus alas Mágicas son las Winx Te hacen soñar y reir Hoy las podemos ver brillar Hoy lo podemos celebrar Hoy sentiremos su fulgor Hadas Believix Ellas son mágicas Hadas Belieeeeeevix Hadas Believix Mira el cielo Verás el arco iris Las bellas melodías De su risa Son las Winx Te hacen soñar y reír Hoy las podemos ver brillar Hoy lo podemos celebrar Hoy sentiremos su fulgor Hadas Believix Ellas son mágicas Hadas Belieeeeeevix Hadas Believix Hadas Believix |-|Inglés= Get your sky-high hands up It's the Winx girls, what's up Wild winged and wonderful You turn our sparkle on Your power makes us strong You keep us up where we belong Today-ay-ay-ay-ay We gonna celebrate And shout hey hey hey hey hey hey hey Because you believed it We are the magic We are Believix We are Believix We're the sound of wonder Hear our rainbow thunder Feelin' fairy powerful We'll turn your smile up loud We're flying high and proud Like glitter sunshine through the clouds Today We gonna celebrate And shout hey hey Because you believed it We are the magic We are Believix We are Believix We're fast on the magic track Makin' shimmer sure we snap Yeah we got it back And we glimmer gimme hands up And away we go This isn't Trix stuff And you should know 'Cause you believed us You believed us Today (day) We gonna celebrate (Celebrate) And shout hey hey hey hey hey hey hey (hey) Because you believed it We are the magic 'Cause you believed it (Believed it) We are the magic We are Believix (Hey hey hey hey) We are Believix (Because you believe we are Believix) We are Believix (Oh ohoa) We are Believix |-|Italiano= Guardo su nel cielo C'è l'arcobaleno Quando arrivano le Winx Si accende la magia Risplende l'energia E questo incanto che non finirà! Dai vieni e vola insieme a noi Se stai con me non ho paura mai Insieme siamo forti più che mai Noi siamo il potere Siamo speciali Siamo Believix Siamo Believix Grida forte al vento Questo è tuo momento Libera la fantasia E accendi la magia Risplendi di energia Ragazze, tre, due, uno, si va! Dai vieni e vola insieme a noi Se stai con me non ho paura mai Insieme siamo forti più che mai Noi siamo il potere Siamo speciali Siamo Believix Siamo Believix Il destino e la magia Che ti portera lassu Tra le stelle e il blu Stringi forte le mie mani Chiudi gli occhi E poi via io so il domani E che sia quel che sia Se stiamo insieme Non c'è niente che ci fermerà Dai vieni e vola insieme a noi Se stai con me non ho paura mai Insieme siamo forti più che mai Noi siamo il potere Siamo speciali Scintille di luce Energia nell alli Siamo Believix Siamo Believix Siamo Believix Vídeos Archivo:Winx Club 5 Somos Believix Español Latino Archivo:We Are Believix "Hadas Believix" 5ª Temporada Winx Club CASTELLANO!!! Archivo:Winx Club Season 5 We Are Believix! Official Lyric Video! HD! Archivo:We Are Believix - Elizabeth Gillies & Winx Club Official Music Video HD! Archivo:Winx Club - Siamo Believix (Lyrics) Referencias Categoría:Canciones de la 5ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:5ª Temporada Categoría:Nickelodeon Categoría:Canciones de videojuegos Categoría:Canciones de Videojuegos